


Our Love Is Like Lightning Through The Heart

by Hawwkgirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amnesia, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Slow Burn, ish, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Coldflash amnesia au where Barry is beaten up by an unknown source (while not in his Flash costume) and is left for dead in a crappy alleyway and the two people who happen to find him are siblings and criminals, Lisa and Leonard Snart.<br/>Lisa of course does not know who he is and insists on helping the injured man, and so forth some how Barry ends up at their safe house with no clue who he is and Len might be the only one who can actually help him.</p><p>This takes place sometime in the future after Len breaks himself out of prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Is Like Lightning Through The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> *Edit: I realized that I didn't put that this was a multi chapter fic. This is a multi chapter fic.

"We should go see movies more often." Lisa said, wrapping an arm around her brother's neck as they made their way away from the movie theater.

Len sighed, pulling off his sunglasses. "Lise, we can't exactly just  _walk_ into a movie theater, we're wanted criminals. I mean we had to wear costumes just to get into the place this time."

Lisa snorted. "If by "costumes", you mean I wore a nice wig and glasses while you just put on sunglasses and one of my beanies-"

"I'll have you know that this was  _my_ beanie until you stole it." Len retorted.

"You  _gave_ it to me." Lisa insisted.

Len rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's take the short cut back."

"Don't "whatever" me, Lenny." Lisa said, turning down the alleyway that was their short cut to their current safe house.

"Don't "Lenny" me, Lise." Len teased, leaning into his little sister slightly as they walked.

Lisa opened her mouth to reply but she let out a gasp. "Lenny, I think that man's hurt."

Len snapped his head up, looking where Lisa was pointed to, and sure enough there was a man lying in the alleyway, oh god, he  _knew_ that man. 

"I think we need to go, Lise." Len said slowly, his eyes not leaving the unconscious body of none other than Barry Allen, also known as Central City's own superhero, The Flash.

"Lenny, we can’t _leave_ him here, he's just a kid!" Lisa exclaimed, pulling away from her brother and heading towards Barry.

Len bit his lip. "He can't be  _that_ much younger than you-"

" _Leonard_!" Lisa snapped, glaring at her brother from her squatting position next to Barry. "He's all beaten up, he needs help, give me your phone we need to call nine-one-one."

"We can't do that." Len said quickly, knowing that Barry could be uncovered if he went to the hospital- not that he  _cared_ about that, it would break his code to break a promise, plus he was so quick to help Lisa when they could've just kicked her to the curb, yeah that's why he said that.

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Well, uh..." Len silently cursed himself, racking his brains for a good excuse that wouldn't blow Barry's cover. "Look, I'll explain it when we get back to the safe house, okay?"

"He needs medical help, Len!" Lisa replied with a glare.

Len cursed out loud this time. "Fine, I'll do it."

Lisa tilted her head with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"I'll do it." Len repeated. "I'll give him medical help."

Lisa stared at him. "And how the hell will you do that?"

"We'll take him back to the safe house, I'll stitch up whatever cuts he has, let's just get out of here, okay?" Len said, glancing around the alleyway.

"First you didn't want to have anything to do with him and know you want to take him to our safe house?" Lisa asked, narrowing her eyes. 

"For hell's sake, Lise!" Len nearly shouted, he sighed and took a small breath. "Just... help me pick him up, okay?"

Lisa eyed her brother, but all the same, helped him lift the injured man and carry him back to their safe house, deciding to question her brother later.

* * *

"Okay, explain, now." Lisa said, crossing her arms and staring at Len as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge. 

Len let out an audible sigh, he had hoped Lisa would drop it, or all together forget it. He had fixed up Barry, but the goddamn Speedster wouldn't wake up.

"He... we... we worked together on a heist that went bad." Len said slowly, it wasn't completely a lie, Barry did help him out on the heist he did with his father, and it did go pretty bad, Len did end up in jail. 

Lisa tilted her head. "This kid's a criminal?"

"He's... new to the job." Len replied.

"When'd you guys work together?" Lisa asked.

Len sighed. "Before I started working with Mick and you."

"What's his name?" Lisa questioned, crossing her arms.

"Barry." Len huffed. "Now do you have any more goddamn questions or can we let him go?"

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "He hasn't woken up yet, Len. Besides, don't you want him to "owe you" or whatever?" 

Before Len could say anything in response a wordless scream let out from the room they put Barry in.

"He's awake." Lisa said before dashing into the room.

"Fuck." Len groaned, following after his sister.

Len grabbed Lisa's shoulder gently. "Lise, wait, maybe I should go in first? He doesn't know where he is, he could lash out."

"I can take care of myself." Lisa responded, gently pulling out of her brother's grip and entering the room.

Len cursed again and quickly followed Lisa.

Barry had backed himself into a corner, his eyes wandering around the room, his eyes quickly focused on the Snarts when they entered the room. 

"Where the hell am I?" Barry demanded, he had grabbed a metal rod of some sort and was holding it out in front of him like a weapon.

"Barry," Len stared slowly, making sure his voice was calm. "It's okay, calm down, you're safe."

Barry only narrowed his eyes at Len. "Who the hell are you?"

"It's okay, we worked a heist together, remember?" Len added, wondering why Barry was staring at him like that.

"Heist?" Barry asked, tilting his head in confusion.

A thought dawned in Len, an idea of what could be happening. 

"Barry what year is it?" Len asked slowly.

Lisa shifted beside him, catching on to what was going on.

Barry frowned. "Two thousand nine, why?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. I'm kinda not really sure how but it did.  
> I'm gonna try to keep it shortish but I don't know how many chapters it will have right now.  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!  
> Peace, <3


End file.
